Separate Worlds
by daredevil16
Summary: Rosalie and Jacob have never cared for each other. But what happens when lust becomes greater than love? Will others get hurt? How will a "relationship" work when one person is married, and the other one has imprinted? Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

SEPARATE WORLDS

A/N: Hello! This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I received the idea of doing this from a friend. I am not too much of a fan of the Twilight Saga, but I really love how good Rosalie and Jacob look together. Well…enjoy! Please leave a review!

***DISCLAIMER: ALL rights for the Twilight Saga belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer. I do not own ANYTHING!***

Chapter 1

JPOV

I walked up the steps to the Cullen home, and I could already feel the tension. Blondie was out on the front steps watching my every move. She was standing there with her arms crossed and her golden brown eyes staring intensely at me.

"Good day, Blondie." I said with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here, Dog?" she asked me rudely.

"Well, last time I checked, today was Nessie's birthday. Or the anniversary of when she was born." I said.

She just stared at me. "Well, go inside then. She's been asking for you anyway."

Rosalie seemed rather irritated by my presence. She was never happy that I imprinted on her niece, but I told her the same exact thing that I told Bella. 'It's a wolf thing.'

"Thanks." I said.

Right when I walked in, I was greeted by all the Cullens. First Bella, then Esme, Alice and finally my Nessie. The men greeted me with a "bro hug". It was a strong and painful hug, but I didn't mind the love. The only person who never greeted me nicely was Rosalie. I tried to be civil with her, but she would genuinely reject my kindness.

"I'm glad you came!" Bella said enthusiastically.

I smiled. "Well I wouldn't miss my Nessie's birthday."

"JAAAAAKKKKEEEE!", Nessie yelled as she ran into my arms.

I loved this girl. Not as a mate, because she was still too young, but as a friend. She reminded me of Bella so much. The Bella that I fell completely in love with.

"Hey, Ness! How are you, hun?" I said embracing her hug.

"GOOD!" she said. "What did you get me?"

I laughed. Of course she wanted her present now.

"Well if it's okay with mommy, maybe you can open your present now." I laughed.

Nessie looked at Bella with hope in her eyes.

"Well I'm okay with it, but go ask daddy." Bella replied

Nessie ran to go get Edward fast. Edward and I had put aside our rivalry and became good friends. After I risked my own life to protect Ness, he developed a better relationship with me.

"...right now?!" I heard Edward say. "Well go ask mommy."

"She already said yes!" Nessie said, while jumping up and down.

"Well...okay. As long as she said it's alright."

Nessie darted towards me.

"Jake, they said it's okay!" she said happily.

I laughed and gave into her.

"Alright, happy birthday, Nessie." I said as I kissed her head.

She opened the gift with so much excitement. Finally she was down to the last layer of paper. What she saw in the box, made her smile from ear to ear. I had made her a necklace, similar to Bella's wolf bracelet, with a wolf and heart charm. It had her initials engraved into it. I knew she would love it.

"WOW, Jake!" she said with glee. "It's so beautiful!"

At that moment, Rosalie walked in and saw her happy niece. She too smiled.

"Look, Aunt Rose! Look what Jake made me!" Nessie said.

Rosalie actually smiled at me.

"Oh my goodness, how beautiful." she said.

Nessie put the necklace right away, and went to show it to Edward and Bella. I was so glad she loved it.

"Alright, everyone! I think it's time for games!" Esme said. "Jake, there's food in the kitchen for you. Help yourself."

"Thanks, Esme." I said.

I wasn't really one to play pin the tail on the donky, or hide and seek. But if Nessie wanted me to, I would. Everyone made their way outside, except Rosalie and I.

"Rose, c'mon dear." Esme said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. This is a $300 dress. It's too perfect to ruin." Rosalie replied.

I just stood and looked her over from head to toe, while I ate a hamburger. There was nothing really special about that dress.  
It was just an excuse to not have fun. Esme just shook her head and left the kitchen. There's was an awkward silence in the room, as we both stood there silent and motionless. Finally, I broke the silence.

"So...where's Emmett?" I asked.

"He's out looking for a present for Nessie. He kind of forgot today was her birthday, so he had to go in secret." she said.

I laughed and she did too.

"Well, they always say the most rushed gifts are the best." I said smiling.

This brought a half smile to her face. She started moving more and more towards me.

"I guess?" she said.

She kept looking at me as if she had something really important  
to tell me. Finally she spoke up.

"You know, I guess I should clear the dirty air here. I'm sorry if I was ever mean to you. You really are a good guy, Jake. Especially after what you gave to Nessie. I know you really care about her."

I looked down at my feet and smiled. Just as I was about to reply, Nessie came running inside.

"C'mon, Jake! I want you to be my hide and seek partner!" Nessie said smiling.

I laughed while she pulled me by my arm. I also smiled at Rosalie, because I knew that somehow, that apology was the start of something new.

A/N: So what do you guys think? Let me know! The more reviews, the more motivation I will have to finish this story. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Hello, readers! Keep those reviews coming! I'm going to TRY and post a new chapter as much as I can. I would really love to pursue this story and go somewhere with it. Thanks for the support! :) This one is a little short...enjoy!

Chapter 2

RPOV

Nessie's birthday party was wonderful. It was nice to be able to celebrate without any signs if immediate war. My niece's happiness always came before mine. If she was happy, I was happy. I loved her so much, that I even let that mutt, Jacob, come without any drama. Well I really shouldn't call him a mutt, I became the better person and apologized to him, nicely. It would have been nice to maybe recieve one back. After her party ended, Jacob walked by me as if I had never said anything to him at all. He went home, and I was relieved. I became even more relieved when Emmett came back, after being gone all day looking for a gift for Nessie.

"It wasn't easy, but I found the perfect gift!" Emmett cheered as he walked through the door.

I kissed him for his efforts. "Baby, the party ended hours ago. But I'm sure she will appreciate your gift, no matter what." I said to my lovely husband.

"I am that late, huh?" he said, sounding disappointed.

"Well...the night is still young! What did you get her anyway?" I asked.

A big smile came across Emmett's face. He took my hand and guided me out the door. Outside there sat a big, pink bicycle.

"What do you think?!" he asked enthusiastically. "Do you think she'll like it?"

I looked at the bike in awe. "My goodness, it's perfect for her!"

"You really think so?" he asked, sounding proud.

I nodded. "Nessie! Renesmee! Come outside, sweetheart. Uncle Emmett has a surprise for you!" I yelled.

Nessie came running at full speed to the front yard. Her eyes were big, in awe.

"WOAH!" she cheered.

Edward was standing next to her, smiling for his brother's accomplishment.

"What do you say to Uncle Emmett, Renesmee?" he asked.

"Thank you, Uncle Emmett!" Nessie replied.

I smiled from ear to ear, because I was so lucky to have such a caring, wonderful husband.

Edward must have seen the look of passionate, intensity I was giving Emmett.

"Alright, Ness. You can ride the bike tomorrow. It's way past your bedtime. Let's find mommy so we can go home." he said.

"Goodnight, Ness! Goodnight, Edward!" I yelled as they were leaving.

I looked back at Emmett, who was still admiring the bike. He had no idea what I had for him tonight. I made my way around the bike.

"And as for you, mister. Why don't we go to bed too?" I said in a sexy tone.

Emmett just looked at me with a look of exhaustion.

"Man, baby I really want to. But..." he said.

"But what?" I asked, now sounding annoyed.

"But I'm so tired from gift hunting today. I need to sleep."

I looked at him like he was stupid. "We don't sleep, Emmett!" I snapped.

"I know, but I need some sort of rest, and sex is not an option right now." he said, very dryly.

I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around his neck, hoping he would change his mind by my embrace. All he did was speed run back to our room. By the time I walked all the way up there, he was out like a light. I didn't want to beg my husband for sex, nor should I have had to. That night I stayed up, just watching the stars. I thought about the day, and what I had said to Jacob. In fact, I thought a lot about Jacob that night. The howling if his pack didn't help me get my mind off him. Maybe I should have kept that apology to myself? Maybe I should have just left things the way they were? Whatever the case may have been, I knew I wouldn't get any sleep that night. Whether I was a vampire, or human.

A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Hey there! Well, good news! School is almost over, so I could have more time to finish this story and maybe a sequel? Maybe. Well enjoy! And remember to review and all that stuff. :)

Chapter 3

JPOV

I woke up to a couple of unusual things that next morning. First, the sun was shining brightly, and warmly on my face. That was really unusual for the Forks-La Push area. Second, I had 1 missed call+voicemail from Blondie. That was even more unusual. I scrunched my face as I held my phone to my ear.

_"Hey, Dog. It's Rosalie..."_

_Dog?_ I thought she was over all that immatureness.

_"...Nessie begged me to call you to come over and play with her. She's really excited to see you, so come over. Bye."  
_  
Her voice made me sick sometimes. But Nessie wanted me to go over, so I would. I hopped in the shower and threw on a black t-shirt and jeans. I grabbed my bike keys and made my way to the Cullen house.

I parked my bike by the cars in their driveway. I saw Rosalie standing there just waiting for me. She had her arms crossed, like always, and was sparkling from the warm sun.

"Hi, Jacob." she said.

I ignored her greeting, mainly because I wanted to show her that I was still offended by her "Dog" comment.

Nessie came riding in on a pink bike, I must've been a birthday present.

"Jake! Look at my new bike!" she cheered.

"Wow, how neat!" I said, smiling.  
"Maybe one day, you can have a motor built into it, like me."

"Don't give her any ideas, Dog." Rosalie said.

I shot her a mean glare. Nessie begged Rosalie and I to let her ride it down the deserted street. We gave into her, of course. Nessie rode ahead of us, while we stayed a good distance behind her.

It was silent and awkward, yet again. This time she broke the silence.

"I'm trying to be nice." she said.

I just looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Mhm. And calling me Dog is a really good start."

She looked at me with a look of sorrow. "I'm sorry." she said.

Ignoring her apology, I changed the subject. "Is everybody out hunting?" I asked.

She looked at me waiting for an apology in return. "Obviously." she said sounding annoyed.

"Why didn't you go? Aren't you hungry?"

"Do I look like the kind of girl that hunts all the time? I just have Emmett go for me. Besides, I'm not even that hungry." she stated.

Her eyes were darker than my black shirt. I knew she was starving, so I decided I would get back at her for calling me "Dog" and "Mutt". I took out my key from my bike, and I swiped it across my finger. It drew some blood.

"Let's see how 'not hungry' you are." I said.

She looked at me with a scared look. "Jacob, please don't do this." she said weakly.

I was holding my cut finger infront of her face. "C'mon, Blondie. I thought you weren't hungry."

Suddenly Nessie turned around, her vampire instincts were kicking in, and she could smell the blood. Quickly, I wiped the blood off my finger.

"Sorry, Ness." I apologized.

She accepted my apology, turned around and kept riding her bike. Rosalie, however, wasn't as forgiving.

"You are unbelievable!" she yelled. "You see? This is why I call you a dog! You have no damn manners, and you think that everything is a joke!" she let me have it.

"Okay, maybe that was a bit much. But hey! It was payback for mocking my heritage all those times." I said. "I'm sorry."

She looked at me with so much anger, I thought she was going to kill me. But she just exhaled deeply and made direct eye contact with me. "Well, at least somehow I got you to apologize." and she let out a small chuckle.

This sort of made me laugh. All she wanted was for me to apologize. Maybe, just maybe, she would end the dog and mutt thing. Maybe we could be friends?

A/N: Review! Sorry if this was short! I'll try to make future chapters longer. Only if I get more reviews though! :) Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Enjoy! :)

Chapter 4

RPOV

Jacob and I returned home with a tired little girl. Nessie had been riding her bike for about 2 hours before she complained about being tired.

"I think a nap sounds like a good idea." I said.

"Yeah, Ness. Why don't you go rest? You'll thank me later." Jacob chimed in.

Nessie obeyed and made her way into her room we kept for her. I checked on her about 10 minutes after she left, and she was knocked out. I was surprised to see that Jacob was still here. He went to the kitchen and found some old sandwich. Gross! Only a true dog would eat a month old sandwich. He sat down on the couch and turned on the sports channel. I sat next to him.

"How can you watch this shit?" I asked. "It's boring and pointless."

He laughed and replied "Well, feel free to leave at anytime, Blondie."

My temper rose when he said that word. "Blondie." Finally I spoke my mind.

"You know what? I'll make you a deal. I'll stop calling you Mutt and Dog, if you stop calling me Blondie. Deal?" I asked while I held out my hand.

Jacob studied me from head to toe, before he finally agreed.

"Alright, Blond...err I mean Rosalie." he said as he shook my hand. "Deal."

His hand felt so warm against mine. I didn't want to let go. We looked at each other for a good 2-3 minutes. I never realized how handsome he was. His jet black hair, and perfect complexion. He was literally perfect. I didn't let my thoughts slip my mind though.

"Good. Let's start over." I said.

He smiled and nodded his head.  
I somehow found that I made my way closer to him. I had to stop myself. What am I doing? I'm married! But then again, Emmett would rather spend all his time hunting, or going around the world doing, God knows what, with our friend, Garrett. When he was home he would be "overly exhausted" and he would ignore me, and our sex life. We had been fighting lately, the only reason he came home this weekend was because of Renesmee's birthday. Jacob changed the subject, as if he had been reading my mind.

"So is your's and monkey man's marriage on the rocks?" Jacob asked. He looked really interested in my love life.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, knowing he was right.

"Well, I can tell he doesn't mind leaving you behind. I mean, what 'loving' and 'caring' husband does that?"

I looked at him, because I knew he was right. "He is actually very loving and caring. Look what he did for Nessie! He bought her that bike."

Jacob laughed at this. "Oh c'mon! I could have done that too! I could have bought her a freaking pony, that doesn't mean I am necessarily caring and loving." he looked down at his feet and broke into a blank stare.

I ran my fingers through my golden blonde hair. Damn! How was he so right? "It's really none of your business. We've gotten through this before."

"Before? How many times have you guys been through this?" he asked.

I stayed silent.

Jacob moved even closer to me, and our legs were touching. He looked at me right in the eyes. "Rose..."

Rose? Was this the same Jacob that always called me Blondie or Leech?

"I know exactly what you are feeling right now. I've been through something similar to this before too. Love is a tricky thing. I'm sorry you have to go through this. Just know that if things don't get better with him, there will always be a second chance."

Jacob sounded so sincere. I don't know what it was, but in that moment I grabbed his face and kissed him, long and passionately.  
He pulled back, looking confused and scared. I really messed up this time.

"Rosalie? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I'm really sorry!" I explained myself.

He smiled and took my hand. "Don't be sorry." and then we started kissing again.

This kiss was definitely full of bottled up emotions that we finally released. I didn't want him to stop, nor did I want this moment to end. Our fingers were running through each other's hair. Hands were touching in some very private places. Eventually I knocked him on his back and layed in top if him. I was kissing his neck, and every other part of his body. It was just the right amount of sexiness and sweetness. He pulled away and sat up knocking me off him, and went into a deep thought. I could tell he was thinking about Bella, Nessie, and the imprint.

He caught his breath. "I got to go." he said. He grabbed his keys and headed towards the door. "Tell Nessie I said bye." and just like that, he was gone.

I had to get that whole scenario out of my head, that way Edward wouldn't suspect anything. I resided at home, by myself for the rest of the day. I tried not to think about Jacob. I couldn't help myself, though. Everything about today was oddly perfect. I wanted him. Never would I have thought that the dog would do this to me. He made me feel warm in cold places. When he left, I felt empty. I wanted tomorrow to come already. I think I was more excited for him to come over, than Nessie was.


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Hello, beauties! :) I've been really busy with end of the year finals and all that stuff. Thanks for those who stuck around. :) Much love. Okay, here we go!

Chapter 5

JPOV

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Blondie jumped me with a hot make out session. It was totally random. Yet, I didn't mind it at all. I felt bad for leaving so fast. I was scared, but I managed to calm myself down. I returned home, parked my bike and went inside. Like I always did when I got home, I took off my shirt and just layed down. I thought about what had happened some more. I laughed it off, because I knew we would both pass this off as a silly act of boredom. As I turned on my side to take a small nap, my phone lit up with a text message. It was Rosalie.

I read the text, a little scared.

Rose: Hey Jake. I'm sorry for what happened. It was the heat of the moment. I hope this won't ruin things. See you tomorrow.

I smiled at this text. She was the one apologizing? A few minutes later, I replied.

Me: No worries. See you tomorrow. ;)

I added the winky face to let her know I didn't mind her "act of kindness". A few minutes later Rosalie replied.

Rose: You bet! ;)

I had nothing else better to do, so I decided to attempt to talk to her.

Me: So what are you up to?

I really didn't expect her to reply, but I was taken by surprise when I received her text less than a minute later.

Rose: Just laying in my bed...with very little clothing on. ;)

My eyes lit up to this text. Before the events that took place today, I really didn't find Rosalie attractive, let alone sexy. But now, I found her to be so damn hot, it made my head spin. Quickly, I texted her back.

Me: Well, that's nice! ;) I bet you look great. ;)

What was happening? 1 day ago we were at each other's throat, and now... Well now we were sending flirtatious texts to each other. As my mind was on the subject of flirtatious texts, I received a picture message from her. I opened it, and it was a picture of her, completely, 100% naked. This really scared me. I shut off my phone and threw it on my bed. I was in total shock. Even for me, this was a little strange. Of course I didn't mind it, but I immediately thought about Nessie, the imprint, Bella, and even Emmett. Oh shit, if Emmett found out what we were sending each other, I would be dead. I had to calm myself down.

Alright, Jake. It's okay. It's not gonna happen again. Maybe she is just lonely, because Emmett isn't pleasing her. It's all good. It won't go any further than this.

My thoughts started to calm me down. I knew this would be okay. A little later, I turned on my phone, just to make sure what I had seen was correct. It was. I had a naked Rosalie on my phone.  
I texted her back.

Me: Nice. ;) well see you later!

I decided to save the picture, in case we went back to our old ways. Then I could use the picture for blackmail. I saved the photo, and then shut off my phone, and fell into a nice, deep, relaxed sleep.

A/N: A little shocking and kinky, huh? ;) review and let me know what you think! Much love!


	6. Chapter 6

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Hey guys! Well this may be a little bit of a sad chapter, but what kind of drama/romance story doesn't have heartbreak in it? :) Also, I am not really following the Rosalie/Emmett love story that appears in the books and movies. People may hate Emmett in here. :P Well.. Enjoy! And keep those reviews coming!

Chapter 6

RPOV

I guess I really had no idea what I had done. Was it the heat of the moment? What would Emmett do if he found out? What would Bella or the rest of the family say? I quickly scrolled through my pictures and deleted the nude one I had sent Jacob.  
I had to regain my thoughts.  
How could this be happening? We were supposed to hate each other! But I couldn't resist him. So suddenly I thought of him as being so attractive. I tried to think back at all the times he was shirtless inside my house. Oh Lord why didn't I try to do something with him back then? As my thoughts of Jacob kept rolling on, I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around startled, hoping it wasn't Edward. But it wasn't, it was Emmett.

"Hey, Rose." he said. He was speed running in our room, like he was in some big hurry.

"Back already?" I asked, sounding a little mad. I was still pissed off at him for always bailing on me.

"Yeah, I left a mountain lion not too far from the house. It's all yours." he said as he gathered his things. He was going to leave, again.

"Where are you going? Out with Garrett again?" I asked. He only nodded his head.

"Are you guys going halfway across the world again? Or are you going to leave for almost a month like you did last time?"  
I crossed my arms to let him know that I wasn't having it anymore.

"Well we're going to the cloudy places anyway." he laughed. "Babe... I'm sorry. You... You have to understand that I'm a grown man. I don't have to answer to you or anyone else. No disrespect intended." he said sarcastically.

"No disrespect intended? Emmett I am your wife, and I have a right to know where you are going and what you are going to do."

He only laughed. "Rose no need to worry about me. From what I have thought of, this marriage is pretty much over. I mean the sex is great and all, but we have been with each other for almost a century! I can live forever, and I am going to fully take advantage of that. I will always love you, though. But I think we need to experiment with other people. You understand, right?"

I just shook my head and bit my tongue. I had so much to say to him. He had to be cheating on me. I wanted to give him hell for it, but I had to think about what had happened between Jacob and I today. I wasn't exactly winning the award for "Most Devoted Wife". But thinking about Jacob made me weak inside. I had nothing else to say but, "Yeah, I understand real well. So does this mean we're separating or divorcing or what?"

"I don't know? Only time will tell." after he said that he ran off, and I had know idea where he was going.

Later that night, I went out to the woods where Emmett had left my dinner. I ate only a little bit and then went back inside.  
I looked at my phone, and saw my last conversation was with Jacob. I opened the text to his last reply and texted him.

R: "Been thinking about what happened today. I miss you."

He replied within seconds.

J: "Same here. I will be over tomorrow. At least I have your sexy pic to entertain me. ;) have a good night."

That naughty boy. Tomorrow we would have the whole house to ourselves. All of the family was going to take Nessie out camping for the weekend. This would be a perfect opportunity to spend some time alone. But I had to stop my thoughts. I can't be doing this. Jacob and were too different. We lived separate lives and lived in separate worlds. I shrugged my shoulders and sat in the darkness. Maybe we could give this a shot? Maybe we could combine both our worlds to make a perfect one. Just maybe this could work out.

A/N: Hoped you liked it. :) now that I have more time on my hands I can write more, longer chapters. Thank you all for your kind reviews. They really motivate me. :) stay tuned for more!


	7. Chapter 7

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Enjoy.. This is where it gets real. ;) (a bit of a long chapter)

Chapter 7

JPOV

I woke up the next day, feeling greatly refreshed. Rosalie and I were getting along great. If you know what I mean. I hopped in the shower and went down to eat breakfast. Dad was sitting at the table eating toast. Charlie was also there.

"Hey, Charlie." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Hey, Jake. I just came by to get some camping gear. We are taking Renesmee camping for the weekend." Charlie replied.

This was news to me. "Who's we?" I asked sounding disappointed that I wasn't invited.

"All the Cullens except Rosalie. She said she hates camping." he replied.

So many thoughts came into my head. 1. Rosalie would have the house all to herself. 2. This would be a great opportunity to have some alone time.

"Well have fun." I said, smiling.

"Bella told me to invite you, if you aren't busy." Charlie said.

"Thanks but no thanks. I think the guys and I are gonna hang out all weekend."

After our conversation, Charlie left. I ate breakfast, and then went to go call Rosalie. I got her voicemail 3 times until she finally picked up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey. So I heard all the family is gone for the weekend. Got any plans?" I replied.

"Hmm.. Not at the moment." she sounded very flirtatious.

"Well.. What would you say if I told you I was free?" I chuckled.

"Well I'd say to come on over at around 8 o'clock." she laughed.

"Alright, I'll see you then." I said.

I spent the day patrolling with the pack. Even though there was no sign of war, we still had to make sure that nothing unusual was getting through. When I got done patrolling I returned home, it was barely 5:30 in the evening. I still had about 2 hours until Rosalie wanted me over. I decided to take a nap. I made sure to set my alarm with enough time to shower and dress my best. My alarm went off. I showered, shaved, and dressed nice. A grey flannel and black pants looked nice. The clock read 7:32 P.M. Time to go have some fun.

I rode my motorcycle to the Cullen's house. Rosalie was waiting for me on the steps. Literally 3 days ago she was on the steps waiting to bitch at me, but now she was on the steps waiting to be with me. Well I hoped so anyway. I walked up the steps and eyed her from head to toe. She was wearing a very short, and very tight red dress. Her golden blonde hair was curled and fell over her shoulders. My God, she looked stunning.

"Good evening, Mr. Black." she smiled.

"Uh.. Heh. Good evening Mrs. Hale." I said. I was at a lost for words.

"Follow me." she giggled.

She took my hand and led me to the dining room. She had cooked me steak, and salad for dinner.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I cooked for you."

I smiled at her act of kindness.

"Yes, I am." I replied. "Thank you."

I ate while she watched me in fascination. Part of me felt bad for eating in front of her. I could sometimes tell that Rosalie missed the little things in life. Like sleeping, eating, and breathing. After I finished we sat at the table and talke for a while. We talked about the family, my pack, and what had been going on for the last few days.

"So was that picture supposed to be for me or Emmett?" I asked.

She looked down and smiled. "For you. I guess I got bored."

I laughed. She was so shy to admit the truth.

"So what's this that we have? Do you like me or what?" I asked.

"I liked you after we kissed." she smiled. "What about you?"

"I liked you after you opened up to me." I said.

This made her smile. "So let's go upstairs?" he asked. She didn't have to ask me twice. I wanted to make sure that we were absolutely alone. She assured me that we were. Rosalie led me to a guest room with a bed in it.

We started kissing passionately. Litle by little I could feel my shirt being unbuttoned. I pulled away from her, turned my head the other way. She looked confused.

"Look, Rose. I've never actually done it before, so I'm just warning you now. I may not be as great as what you have had." I confessed.

She only smiled. "Don't worry. You're working with a pro." This made me attack her face. But she got the jump on me.

With all her strength, she ripped my shirt right off my body. She stood back to admire my body.

"Jesus, Jacob! Take me now!" she said.

I attacked her and started to undress her. I couldn't get that tight dress off of her fast enough. She was bare underneath her dress. She was only wearing a small black thong.

"You're beautiful." I said. With that comment she started to unbutton my pants and then my underwear. I slid down he thong and double checked to make sure she was okay with what was about to happen.

"Yes, it's more than okay." she said.

I entered her pussy and it hurt me a little at first. She grunted with excitement. I started out slow at first and then began to pick up my pace with hers.

"Oh God, Jacob! YES!" she yelled.

I was grunting and panting. I had to make sure I didn't climax too soon.

"HARDER!" she yelled.

I obeyed her. I went as fast and as hard as I could. I was sweating and panting.

"Fuck me harder, Jake!" I grabbed her breast to feel her and appreciate her beauty. Finally, my time came.  
I climaxed into her, emptying all the cum that I had. I was spent.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go longer." I said, still catching my breath.

She laughed. "Well you made me wet. I think that's pretty good for your first time." she said.

"I tried, but now I know what to do." I said.

"Practice makes perfect." she said as she put her head on my chest. "I like the sound of our heartbeat. It's relaxing."

I kissed the top of her head. We laid there for about 20 minutes before I spoke up.

"I think I'm ready for round 2." I said.

"Thank, God!" she exclaimed. And just like that, we were at it again.

A/N: Woooh! Pretty Kinky huh? ;) share your thoughts. More to come!


	8. Chapter 8

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Hey guys! I wanna apologize real quick if I made some spelling errors. I don't mean to. I type pretty fast, and I don't read over my work. I just want to hurry and post a new chapter for you. :) anyways, enjoy this one and remember to review and share you thoughts! Much love!

Chapter 8

RPOV

I woke up the next morning feeling amazing. I had no idea that I slept through the night like and actual human being. Last night was just too perfect for words. I was hoping that Jacob would be up for some morning sex, but when I looked over to my side, he was gone. I checked my phone. There were no texts or missed calls. I decided to get up and see if he had left me a note. I looked everywhere and found nothing.  
I thought this was really weird. There was nothing left to do but shower and start the day. After I got out of the shower I put on a nice summer dress with black high heels. Then I called Jacob.  
His phone only rang once before he answered.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, where did you go?" I asked.

"I... Had stuff to do." he responded sounding monotone.

"Stuff? Well.. Come back over and we'll have some stuff to do ourselves." I flirted.

He was silent for a few seconds.  
"Look, Blondie. Last night was a huge mistake. I fucked up the meaning of an imprint with another mate. It's complicated. I'm not coming. Sorry, it's over."

And just like that he hung up.  
This conversation bothered me, because I knew he was right. Renesmee still didn't know that she and Jacob were eventually going to be mates. She only thought of him as her best friend. I also thought of Emmett. Even though we were on bad terms, I still cheated on him.  
But that part didn't bother me too much, I knew he was out fucking all our female vampire friends. But I felt like a dirty slut. I betrayed Jacob's friendship with my neice. How could I do such a thing? I was horrible. I had to call Jacob back and explain myself.

"What?" he answered sounding annoyed.

"Listen, please don't hate me for possibly ruining things. But I want you to understand something. Last night was incredible for me. You were incredible. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what may happen. I'm sorry for making you feel like you betrayed your future with Nessie. This whole situation scares me. I don't want to have to go through it alone." I let it all out. Nothing held me back.

He stayed silent.

"It was amazing for me too. I don't know, Rose. I guess I'm just frustrated that I have no control over my emotions anymore. Nessie completes my whole meaning for life, but she still doesn't understand why I am exactly in her life. I guess I needed somebody to comfort those undiscovered feelings. Thank you for your company."

"Thank you?" I responded. "You don't need to thank me. What happened last night was nothing but bottled up feelings I never knew I had for you. I like you, Jacob. I like the kind of person you are. Yes, you're a dog, but that doesn't bother me anymore. I have come to realize that you are a man who just needs to get some ass every once in awhile." I tried to make this situation a little funny.

He kind of laughed. "So what are you saying? You can be my booty call girl?"

"If that's what you want. If it doesn't bother you with the imprint and all." I responded.

"What will Emmett say?" he asked. "What will the whole family say?"

"Emmett and the family don't need to know anything. It can be our little secret."

"Okay, Blondie. I'm in if you're in."

I could tell he was smiling over the phone.

"Just to make sure, the whole Nessie imprint stuff doesn't bother you?"

"Rose, Nessie will be my mate sometime in the future, when she is fully grown and ready. What we have going on right now, is only temporary. It's a win-win for both of us. You get some, I get some. Just to make sure with you, the whole Emmett thing doesn't bother you?"

I had to think for awhile. "Emmett is doing his own thing. I know he hasn't been faithful. But now that makes 2 of us. I understood his situation, he can userstand mine."

"Okay. So I'll see you later." he replied.

"We'll have some more fun." I laughed.

I hung up. I didn't know what I had gotten myself into. Our only hope was to keep this a secret as long as possible.

A/N: How do you think Jacob and Rosalie will handle their new "deal"? Will everyone find out? Or will they play their cards right and keep it hidden? I hoped you enjoyed! Please review and share your thoughts!


	9. Chapter 9

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. :) Keep 'em coming!

Chapter 9

JPOV

After I got off the phone with Rosalie I had to take some time to think about our conversation.  
We were going to keep our "relationship" a secret. Secrets don't always make things easier. But this was a secret that was worth the risk. I was worried that the rest of the family would find out. I think Alice would be the only one who would understand. She was a little more frisky than the others.

"Jake? You home?" I heard Billy call. He interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm in my room." I responded.

"Hey, son." he said as he rolled in.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Where were you last night? Sam was looking for you." he asked.

Oh shit. I had completely forgot to ask one of the guys to cover for me. I had forgotten about the pack in general.

"I was... Just out all night. I had some thinking to do. Sorry, dad. It won't happen again."

"Just come home from now on, okay? I don't want to be worried about you." he said.

I nodded. I hoped he didn't suspect anything. This whole situation with Rosalie and I was going to be hard. We needed to keep this a secret from not only her family, but from my pack. They could not know anything!  
I had to shower and wash off the sex from the night before. While washing my body, I couldn't help but think about what has happened. I never felt more relaxed in my life.

I got out of the shower, put on some clothes, and quickly did my hair. I relaxed at home and watched the sports channel. Finally I couldn't wait any longer, I had to see Rosalie.

I rode to the Cullen house as fast as I could. We had a lot to talk about and a lot to do. She was waiting for me on the steps again. I laughed because I always reminded myself of how things were totally different a few days ago.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey, handsome." she said.

"So should we talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on in." she said as she grabbed my hand.

We walked in and as soon as Rosalie closed the door, she attacked my face. Holy shit, this girl was wild.

"Woah. Woah. Woah." I said as I pulled her off.

"Seriously, Jacob? We already fucked and now you're telling me to stop?" she sorta laughed at my actions and tried to kiss me again.

I laughed. "I know, Rose. But before we can do anything again, we need to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? We already said everything we had to." she was still trying to kiss me.

"No. We need to talk about this face to face." I demanded.  
Finally she let go of me and gave in.

"Okay." she said.

"So.. Let's just get some things straight. Not only do we have to keep this a secret from your family, but we have to keep it a secret from the entire pack." I said.

She looked down. I know she completely forgot about my pack. The most important thing in my life.

"Fuck... I completely forgot about your pack." she replied.

"Yeah, that makes two of us." I said. Now felt a little uneasy and scared.

"Do you think they know about last night?" she asked sounding worried.

"I highly doubt it. But we really need to be careful around them. They know too much sometimes."

She just looked at me with her golden brown eyes.

"I can't do this." she finally spoke up.

I looked at her with a look of shock in my eyes.

"What?" I said.

"It was stupid to have sex with you. And it was even more stupid to think that this could work." she said.

"No.. It can. Just.." she cut me off.

"Just leave, Dog" she snapped. "GET OUT!"

I obeyed her. Rosalie was sometimes a little emotional for a vampire, and didn't want to aggravate her.

"Okay." I said.

I left feeling small and alone. If I had known that her efforts to kiss me was our last shot at a relationship, I would have let her have all of me. I wasn't sure how to feel about what had just happened. All I wanted to do was shed my clothes and change into my powerful wolf-self.

A/N: A little shocking, huh? Share your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 10

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them. :)

Chapter 10

RPOV

I did what I had to do. I let this whole game we had going on go. I didn't want to of course, but Jacob warned me about the pack. From what I had experienced with Jacob's pack, I knew they were all nothing but filthy dogs. I didn't care for them.

Just as I was about to let my thoughts take me away, the front door opened. In walked Edward holding Nessie in his arms. Followed by Edward came Bella, and then the rest of my family. With the exception of Emmett of course.

If I hadn't ended the whole Jacob situation, they probably would have walked in on us fucking. I had to regain myself.

"Back so soon?" I asked.

"Yeah, Charlie heard that a big storm was headed our way. We all thought it would be safe to come back home." Edward responded.

"Also, Renesmee missed you and Jacob." Bella added.

I looked the other way when she said his name.

"Where is he anyway?" Bella asked.

"You think I keep tabs on that Mutt?" I asked in a bitchy tone.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you guys aren't exactly BFF's." Bella said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll go call him to let him know you guys are home." I offered.

"Thanks, Rose." Bella replied.

I left the room while my family chatted with each other. This was the perfect excuse to talk to him.

I called him, trying not to sound desperate.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Uh.. Hi" I said.

"Hey, you caught me right in time. I just got back from patrolling. I needed to think, ya know?" he said.

"They're back." I said, completely ignoring his alibi.

"Oh." he said, sounding a little startled. "They weren't gone very long."

"Bella wanted me to call and let you know. Jake, if I hadn't have ended it, they would have walked in on us." I tried telling him as quietly as possible.

"Shit, I know." he said. "Good call. I think it's for the best. I'll be over in ten. Bye."

I hung up the phone and went back to join my family. Edward was still holding Renesmee, and I offered to take her.

"You okay, sweetheart?" I asked her.

"I'm just tired." she replied. "I missed you."

"Aww. I missed you too, Nessie. Jacob did too."

She lifted her head off my shoulder and smiled when I said his name.  
"I really missed Jacob too!"

I smiled back at her and held her close. I wish I could have taken back the events that happened this past week. I wish I could take back my mistakes that I've made.

"Rose, did you call Jake?" Bella asked as she was unloading the camping gear.

"Yes. He said he would be over in a little bit."

"Jake is coming today?" Nessie asked happily.

"Yes, honey." I replied.

"What about Uncle Emmett? When is he going to come?" she asked.

Her question made me frown.

"Uncle Emmett is just having some fun with his friends. I'm sure he will be back soon." I said.

"Good! I missed him too." she smiled.

"Me too." I replied trying to hide my sadness.

About 5 minutes later, Jacob walked in. Nessie immediately jumped out of my arms.

"JAKE!" she yelled.

Jacob smiled his sexy wide smile.  
"Hey, Ness. I missed you so much." he embraced her and gave her a huge hug.

I would do anything to be in those arms.

"I was only gone a day." she laughed.

"Well, you're never allowed to leave ever again." he jokingly said.

Jacob then greeted everybody in the room, except me. He completely ignored me. We were back to our old ways.

"Renesmee, c'mon sweety we're leaving. You need to get some rest." Edward said.

"Awe, but I want to stay here with Jake." she pleaded.

"I'll be here the next time you come over. Don't worry." Jacob smiled.

Nessie smiled back at him. I said my goodbyes as Edward and Bella left.

"Rose?" Alice called.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Jasper and I are going hunting. You wanna come?" she asked.

"Yeah a day of eating human food takes its toll. I'm starved!" Jasper chimed in.

I laughed. "No thanks, I still have a left over mountain lion I need to conquer. You guys go ahead."

Alice and Jasper both left. Carlisle and Esme were still in the house, but they were in their study and out of sight.

Jacob and I were alone again. Only this time, it was totally uncomfortable.

A/N: Share your thoughts! I can't wait to write the next few chapters! They're gonna be great! :)


	11. Chapter 11

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Enjoy! :) much thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 11

JPOV

There was so much tension in the room that it made me tired.  
We had only "broken up" about an hour before, and here we were. Already back to our old ways. I wasn't sure how to address this conflict between us.  
It was going to be hard. But she had confirmed what she wanted, and I wanted to respect that.  
I had to break the silence.

"Well.. There's nothing left for me to do here. I'll be on my way." I said.

Rosalie only looked down at her feet. I knew she had nothing to say. But to my surprise, she spoke up.

"Yes, you should go." she responded.

As I walked out the door, I looked back at her. We made direct eye contact, before I broke it by nodding and walking out.

On the ride home I couldn't help but tear up.

How could I have been so stupid to get involved with Rosalie? I was so stupid. Yet, I think I was most upset that I couldn't be with her.

All my anger was making me lose focus on the road. I had to swerve past another driver quickly to avoid getting hit.

Finally I was home. Where I wanted to be. It was around 4:30 in the afternoon. Dad left a note saying that Charlie had returned early, so he would be at his house watching the Mariners game, and to not wait up for him.

I ordered myself a pizza and stayed in for the night. With all that had happened today, I wanted to be alone.

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep. When I looked up at the kitchen clock it read 7:52. I turned off the T.V. and decided to call it an early night since, there was nothing else to do.

I washed up, and put on my sleep shorts and layed down on my back. I was trying not to think about today. That was the last thing I needed to worry about.

Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard a knock on my window. It scared me at first, but then I thought that it was Seth. He always did that when he needed me. When I pulled back my curtains I saw a slim shadow with long hair standing outside my window.

It was Rosalie.

I fumbled the locks on the windows and opened it up for her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I helped her in.

"I needed to see you." she replied dusting the dirt off herself.

I laughed pathetically. "You saw me earlier today. Now go home."

"No!" she said.

"Then why are you here? Look, I already know that you are done with this whole mess. No need to further explain yourself." I said feeling irritated by her presence.

"Let me talk?"

I nodded. I actually wanted her here with me.

She walked towards me and put her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry." she started. "I freaked out about the whole pack thing. And I have come to realize that they are your life. With the time I've had to myself today, I thought a lot about us. We can do this."

I looked at her with a look of confusion before responding.

"We can?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. Then she kissed me, long and passionately.

"I know we were both born strong. We can get through anything. Your pack and Renesmee were the 2 things that were holding me back."

I frowned and thought of Nessie.

"But then I realized that we share the same happiness, and that happiness is you." she said.

I smiled. "Really?" I asked sounding cocky.

"Yes, baby." she responded.

_Baby_? I guess things were serious.

"I'm still in if you are." I said.

I expected her to respond with words, instead she responded with kisses. I was in no mood to just make out. I wanted her bad.

The kisses grew more and more intense, and I started to grow hard. She must've felt it, because as soon as I fell hard, she started to undress herself. It was on.

"Come here." I said as I put her on my bed.

I helped her undress and threw her clothes onto my floor. She took off my shorts and started to suck my hard cock. Boy, she was really a pro at this.

I layed there as she began to blow me. Her head bobbed up and down and I felt so relaxed. I had to be careful not to climax too early, I needed to save all my energy.

"How does that feel?" she asked.

"A-A-Amazing..." I responded.

I guess she wanted some too, because the next thing I knew, she was on top of me.

She slid her pussy on my cock. It felt amazing the 2nd time around.

I felt her breast and used them to hold onto her.

"FUCK, JACOB!" she moaned.  
"OH GOD, YES! BABY YOU'RE SO GOOD. FUCK YES!"

"GOD BABY YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL." I responded.

My rhythm went from slow to fast within seconds. I felt Rose's wet pussy against my cock. I had this girl wet and wild.

"I'M GONNA COME!" she yelled.

With that I picked up my speed. I was going about 10 times faster. Finally she let out a screaming moan and threw her head back.

My turn was next, her orgasm made me reach mine. I moaned loudly and closed my eyes. Make up sex was the best kind of sex around.

"Fuck, baby." she said as she crashed down on my chest.

I laughed at her excitement. "So I'm baby now? I'm not Dog or Mutt anymore?" I asked.

"With sex like that, I might as well call you 'King'" she said.

"Well then I might as well call you 'Queen'" I replied.

She laughed and started kissing my chest. We made out for a little while. Just as we were about to fuck again, I saw car headlights brighten up my room.

"Oh shit! Dad and Charlie are back!" I whispered.

Luckily my room window faced the back of the woods, so she could make an easy escape.

"That means it's time for me to split!" she said.

I tossed her the clothes she was wearing. I could hear dad and Charlie talking outside.  
Finally she got dressed. I led her to my window.

"I'll see you later." she said as she quickly kissed me.

"For sure! Bye!" I kissed her back quickly.

I got into my bed and closed my eyes pretending to be asleep when dad came in.

He patted my head. "Goodnight, Jake." he said.

After he left I smiled about the events that took place today.

First I wanted this day to hurry and end, and now, I wanted it to last for the rest of my life.

A/N: They can't resist each other, huh? ;) share your thoughts! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not writing. I hardly received any reviews for my last few chapters, so I wasn't really motivated to write. :/ but thank you for those of you who shared your thoughts. :) it meant a lot. Also incase some of you were wondering, Renesmee is about 9 years old in here. Im clearing up any confusion you may have. :) Much love!

Chapter 12

RPOV

I left Jacob's house with the biggest smile on my face, and I couldn't feel the ground underneath my feet.

We had make-up sex, and it was AMAZING!

I hurried home as fast as I could, before anybody realized I was gone. I also had to clear my thoughts, so Edward wouldn't read them.

That night I stayed up and watched the moon. It looked beautiful. I also heard occasional howling from the pack.  
I wouldn't let those mutts bother my "relationship" with Jacob.

Even though we lived in separate worlds, we were still in each others lives for a reason. He needed somebody to care for him, somebody other than Renesmee.

My gaze at the moon grew more intense until I was interupted by a small whisper.

"Pssst..Rose!" the voice called.

And looked down from the window and saw Emmett standing there.

"Down here." he said.

I jumped out the window to meet him, feeling angry at him. I had know idea where he had been or what he had been doing.

"What do you want?" I greeted him, coldly.

He looked a little insulted at my mean gesture.

"I'm just stopping by to say 'Hi'" he said.

"Hi." I said. I wasn't in the mood for his bullshit.

"You mad at me?" Emmett asked innocently.

I sighed. Defeated. I couldn't stay mad at him for long. I also had so much to tell him.

"No." I said.

I started feeling guilty about what I had done with Jacob.

Emmett only smiled and kissed me. I missed my husband's kisses.

"So?" he asked. "What did I miss?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing."

His small smile faded to a frown.

"You know I'm not here to stay, right?" he said.

I felt so crushed.

"I guess I know that now." I said.

"I just got back from visiting Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. I missed them." he replied. "And I also came to apologize to you."

I listened as he poured out all his feelings.

"Towards the end of our marriage, I wasn't really nice to you." he began. "I mean, I must admit that I cheated on you with our friends. I know you already knew that, but I don't want to keep anything from you anymore."

I nodded and listened as a lump entered my throat.

"You don't need a scumbag like me in your life, Rose. I know it will be hard for you to move on, but I just want you to know that I will always love you. And that I only want you to be happy."

I hugged him. I was glad that he could be truthful with me. Now it was my turn.

"Uh..Em." I started.

He looked at me with understanding eyes.

"While you were gone, I..."

"You what?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Okay, just so you know I had every right to do this, because you did it to me, and you left me so lonely!"

"Rose! Slow down! Just tell me." he said. "I promise I won't get mad."

I closed my eyes to think. And finally let it all out.

"Jacob and I had sex, twice." I blurted out.

Emmett only stood there with one eyebrow raised and then burst out laughing.

"You and Jacob?" he said, trying to contain his laughter.

I just stood there feeling humiliated.

He stopped laughing. "Holy shit, you're being serious?"

"Yes." I muttered with my arms crossed.

"Uh.. Okay? Just give me a minute to process this." he replied.

I sat down and put my hands on my head. The secret was out now.

"So.. How long have you guys been doing this?" he asked.

"It all recently happened this past week, honestly." I said.

He sat down next to me.

"Well, I always thought he was handsome." he joked.

This made me chuckle.

"But if he makes you happy, then that's great. Just be careful with his pack, and the imprint."

I couldn't believe how well he was taking this.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

He shook his head, and sat up.

"Well, Rose. I think we're both even." he said.

He reached out his hand to help me up.

"And don't worry, I won't tell anybody. It will be out secret." he winked.

"Thank you, Em." I said and kissed him.

He wiped his mouth.

"Oh yeah, I can definately smell and taste him on you." he laughed.

I laughed too.

"So are you leaving again?" I asked. I wasn't really sad if he was.

"Maybe?" he said. "Maybe not?"

"Well wherever you go, be careful." I said.

He smiled.

"You too. Dogs can be tricky." he replied with a small chuckle.

"Just don't expose your secret." I said.

"You too!" he replied.

And just like that, he was out of sight.

A/N: What do you think about Rose telling Emmett? Share your thoughts! BE PREPARED! Next chapter will be Emmett's POV. It will probably be the only chapter that isn't from Rose's or Jacob's POV. Thanks for reading! :)


	13. Chapter 13

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Welome back! :) sorry for not writing! I was busy with vacations and I recently started school. I will try to write more! Remember this one is from Emmett's POV. Enjoy, and share your thoughts!

Chapter 13

As soon as I left Rosalie, I ran to Jacob's house. He broke any trust I had of him, he ruined my marriage, he needed to pay.  
I let Rose believe that I was okay with her and Jacob having sex, but I wasn't. How dare he come between my wife and I! But then again, I left her and disappeared.

All these thoughts consumed me, and I was running full speed towards Jacob. He was in one knee fixing a bike and when he saw me coming his face went blank. He knew what I was coming after him for. I thought he was going to shift into a wolf, but he stayed calm. He knew what was coming.

"Emmett. Please, stay calm." He pleaded.

I didn't listen, instead I punched him and sent him flying back. He fell hard to the ground and stayed to absorb the pain.

"Emmett, stop!" he pleaded.

"Stop what?! Stop hurting you for sleeping with my wife?" I yelled.

"It happened so fast, I couldn't stop it!" he yelled back.

This made my temper rise even higher. I threw him back down and punched him repeatedly. Finally the rest of the wolf pack appeared in their wolf forms. Jacob got up from the ground and was bleeding from head to toe. It would take him awhile to heal.

"I'm alright, guys." he assured them.

The pack was convinced and they went on their way.

"What the hell, Jake?" I asked sounding so betrayed and hurt.

Jacob wiped the blood from his lips and face. I felt bad for nearly killing this kid.

"I-I'm sorry, Emmett. I really didn't mean for this to happen. It happened so fast and I had no control over it."

"Then why did you let it get that far?" I asked.

"Look what you did to her! You left her, sad and lonely. She needed comfort and I was here for her. I'm sorry." he replied.

I had to take in all these words, he was right. I did leave Rosalie, I didn't even explain why I did. I really had no idea why I did it to begin with. I messed up...BIG TIME.

Jacob looked terrified. I wanted to beat him to death, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"She seems...happier." Jacob finally spoke up.

Those words pissed me off even more. I walked towards him and clutched him by his shirt, as I was about to hit him again, I stopped myself. I just shot him a dirty look and ran at full speed away.

This gave me a lot to think about. I needed my space. I needed to go away again, this time it needed to be longer.

A/N: Pretty intense? How will Rosalie react to Emmett confronting Jacob? Stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 14

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Welcome back! Enjoy!

Chapter 14

JPOV

Emmett confronted me about mine and Rosalie's little affair. And boy...he pounded his hurt into my face. As soon as he left, I got on my bike and rode to Rosalie.

None of the cars were parked so I knew she was home alone.

She opened the door before I even knocked.

"Hey...Ja-" was all she could get out.

She saw my beaten and bloodied face.

"What happened?" she asked sounding scared.

"Emm-" was the only thing I could say before she threw her arms around me.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I had to tell him. Are you okay?"

"Umm..yeah I think so." I said.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"Uh..he did what any other man would do." I replied and embraced her.

"Where is he now?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure. He ran off."

Rosalie put her hand on her head and sat down. I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her body. She felt cold to the touch.

"Do you think he'll tell?" she asked.

I looked at the ground and then at her again.

"If the rest of the family hasn't already figured out, I don't think he will." I said.

"I mean we both have dirt on each other. He cheated on me and-"

I stopped her before her thoughts got out of control.

"Rose, honey calm down." I said softly.

"Please stay here with me." she said. "Everyone is hunting for the month so we'll be alone for a few days."

I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I'll stay as long as you need me to."

That night, after intimate love making, we cuddled together and I kept her cold body warm. Of course she didn't sleep, but I myself had trouble. I kept having dreams of me dying and Rosalie trying to save me.

I was in the middle of another bad dream when I suddenly woke up, gasping for air.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked sounding paranoid.

"Nothing." I managed to say between gasps.

My heart was beating fast and Rosalie could hear it. She immediately put her head on my chest to listen.

"That sound is so beautiful." she declared.

I was still in a daze from my bad dream.

"What sound?" I asked.

"Your heart." she replied.

I smiled, kissed her head and forgot about my dreams.

I was starting to not care if anybody knew about us. We would technically be considered an "intimate couple" if we both were "human".

Suddenly she looked up at me with her golden brown eyes and said the most lovely, yet scary, words ever.

"I love you, Jacob."

A/N: Finally those words came out. Stay tuned for more. Thanks for your reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Thanks for reading! And please keep those reviews coming. It gives me great motivation. Thanks. :)

Chapter 15

RPOV

I finally told him what I had been feeling these past few weeks. Jacob somehow had my heart, and I hoped I had his in return.

But when I told him how I really felt, he only stayed silent.

"I-.."' he said.

I couldn't tell if he was going to say he loved me in return or if he was going to say something else.

"Now would be the time to say something." I replied, feeling scared.

"I-..I think I love you too."

"You THINK?" I asked getting up trying to cover my naked body.

"I just-I just don't know how I can be in love with 2 people." he admitted.

I turned my back to him. And he wrapped his warm, muscular arms  
around me while kissing my neck.

"Rose. I've only been in love with 1 girl my entire life. That girl was Bella. I also love Nessie, but we're not in love, yet." he got out of bed and put on his boxers.

I heard small sobs coming from him.

"Jake? Are you crying?" I asked.

He turned around to face me, with puffy red eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I don't know how to love. It seems like I have lost everyone I loved. Bella, my mom-oh my mom."

I felt so bad for making him upset. He sat on the bed next to me and let out all his emotions. I kissed his shoulder and embraced him.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I was just telling you how I feel." I managed to say. "Please don't cry, honey."

He looked at me with wet cheeks.

"I tried not to love you, Rose. I tried to love only Nessie, the one I imprinted on. I've tried so hard. But I can't do it anymore." he said all of this with a strong and steady voice.

"I had to let these feelings out, Jacob." I said as I kissed his neck.

He took a couple of deep breaths and sat up.

"I don't know why, but I had a few dreams about me dying." he said.

"Please don't dream about that!" I almost yelled.

He turned around and looked at me with his dark eyes and handsome face.

"Those dreams were a sign. I think my mind wanted to tell you that I have loved you for a very long time, but I never found the courage to do so." he said so calmly.

"How long is 'a very long time?'" I asked.

He only shook his head, I took that as an 'I don't know'.

"Jacob, please talk to me." I pleaded.

"I love you, Rosalie." he replied.

I looked up at him, and gave him a small smile.

"I love you too." I said as I got up to hug him.

"I'm sorry that I'm still emotionally attached to Nessie. But you know what I thought of?"

"What?" I replied, still holding him. I really wasn't paying attention to his words, I was just paying attention to this intimate moment.

"I may be attached to Nessie. But I can be attached to her as a brother or friend."

I looked at him in disbelief.

"The pack rules state that if a wolf imprints on somebody, they don't necessarily have to be mates. As long as I am her protector and I watch over her, I'm still following the ways of an imprint." he explained to me.

"I never thought of that." I said.

"My dad told me a story that one of his ancestors imprinted on a 2 year old boy, but she looked after him as a mother. Never a lover."

"So what you're saying is that we can make this work? With the imprint and all?" I asked still sounding a little bit confused.

He kissed me and replied, "Yes, because I love you. I will do anything to make you happy, and keep you safe."

"Please stay with me. We should tell the family and I'll try to talk to Emmett."

"I think it's time to tell the ones we care about." he said.

"That sounds like a good plan." I said.

Jacob smiled and said the most beautiful thing ever " I love you, Rosalie Hale."

"I love you, Jacob Black." I smiled and replied.

The rest of the night and into the early morning we spent making the most special and intimate love 2 non-humans could make.

Unfortunately, some furniture was broken and some walls were damaged, but we didn't care.

We both loved each other and somehow our separate and different worlds were coming together as one.

A/N: It looks like they're in a good place. :) but there is always some sort of trouble waiting for these 2. Stay tuned! And thank you for the reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: ENJOY!

Chapter 16

JPOV

The next morning I woke up to an empty house and a note from the love of my life.

Went to go hunt a little something to eat. Be back soon.

-Your Darling,  
Rosalie

I smiled and went to find something to eat myself. Even though Rosalie sounded more mouth watering than some old piece of pizza.

I lacked a little bit of sleep from the endless love making of the night before, so I took a small nap.

About 30 minutes later I was woken up by Rosalie jumping on top of me.

"What the hell?" I said startled.

She smiled her beautiful smile and kissed me.

"Guess what we're doing tonight?" she asked.

"I can think of a couple of things." I said as I smiled.

"Besides, THAT!" she joked.

"Okay, what?"

"We're going to tell the family about us tonight."

I sat up almost knocking her off my lap.

"So soon?!" I asked, sounding paranoid.

"I think it's better to give them the news now." she replied.

I stopped to think.

"Okay, but when will we tell my pack?" I asked.

"Whenever you want."

She looked a little scared, because I know she felt a little uncomfortable with the whole situation.

I cupped her cheek and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"We will do it together...tomorrow." I said.

She nodded and hugged me.

I looked down and I think she could tell by my look that I was scared too.

"Don't be afraid." she said.  
"I love you, okay?"

"Okay." I said. "I love you too."

We needed to be at Bella and Edward's house by 6 PM, so Rosalie let me catch up on my sleep, even though I knew she was tempted to eat me alive.

6 PM finally came and we rode to Bella and Edward's on my motorcycle. Of course, Rosalie's hands traveled a little lower than they should have, but I didn't mind.

We finally reached the house and we were both nervous.

Rosalie fixed my jacket and shirt.

"Don't be afraid, baby." I told her.

She smiled and kissed me.

"I'm not. I have you and that's all I need." she replied.

We decided to not walk in the house hand in hand. We wanted to break the news to them slowly.

"Well, well, well." Jasper said.

Rosalie shyly smiled.

I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Of course, Alice embraced us in a huge hug.

"Long time no see!" she said.

Rosalie pulled Alice aside. I heard her whisper softly to Alice.

"Where's Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"He said he would be here later." Alice replied.

This made me mad. At first I wasn't mad about him beating me to a pulse, but now I was furious.

"You okay?" Rosalie whispered.

I nodded my head.

"JAKE!" I heard Nessie yell.

"Hey, Ness." I said. "How's my BEST FRIEND doing?"

I said 'BEST FRIEND' as loud and as real as I could.

"Good!" she said and then ran off.

"Look what the wind blew in!" Carlisle said.

We shook hands and went to the family room area.

Bella and Edward sat on the couch. They did not look happy.

"Hi Bella." I said, shyly.

She just gave me a small wave.

She knew.

I was hoping thy Rosalie was by my side, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hi, Edward." I said, trying to show some sort of guilt.

He didn't even say anything to me.

He knew.

About an hour passed and we still hadn't broke the news. I pulled Rosalie aside, because I couldn't hold the truth in anymore.

"Okay." she said.

She held out her hand and I put mine on hers.

Then we walked back into the, sitting area, hand and hand to finally tell everybody the truth.

A/N: Here comes the drama! Share your thoughts! New chapter coming VERY SOON. That's if you guys want more. ;)  
Lol! THANKS!


	17. Chapter 17

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: MORE JUICY DRAMA!

Chapter 17

RPOV

We were walking hand in hand. It was all about to be revealed.

We turned the corner and walked into the sitting area. Everybody except Edward and Bella were stuck with this confused look.

Esme could tell where this was going, so she volunteered to take Nessie outside so she could ride her bike.

"What's this?" Carlisle asked.

I was waiting for Jacob to say something but he fell speechless.

"Jacob and I are...in love." I confessed.

Jacob squeezed my hand really hard.

"Is this true or is this just a joke?" Jasper asked.

"No, it's 100% true." Jacob too confessed.

I was so proud of him for speaking his mind, and the truth.

"You could have saved us the trouble, guys." Bella spoke up. "We already knew."

"How?" Jacob asked, still holding my hand tightly.

"Your sex thoughts and thoughts in general are very loud." Edward spoke up.

Jacob turned red and he felt 10 times hotter than normal.

"Well. What about the imprint?" Carlisle asked.

"I imprinted on Nessie, yes that's true. But I will look after her as a brother and a protector." Jacob stated.

"I thought you had to spend the rest if your life with her? Like you promised." Bella spoke up.

"He can watch after her as a guardian, not as a lover." I threw my thoughts in. "The pack rules state that if a wolf imprints on another human being, they can look after them as a guardian. As long as they vow to protect them."

"I see Rosalie has been doing her research." Jasper said.

Carlisle pushed his hair back and sighed.

"What does Emmett have to say about this?" he asked.

"He didn't take it well. He jumped me the other day. And I can't blame him." Jacob said.

"He was furious." Edward said.  
"As were Bella and I."

"You were furious?" Jacob said sounding mad. He instantly let go of my hand. "How do you think I felt when I found out Bella chose you over me?"

Jacob started making his way closer to Edward, sounding more and more angry with every step he took.

"How do you think I felt? I felt hurt, betrayed and messed with. I tried to love and I finally found somebody who truly loves me." Jacob's words turned into growls.

"SO DON'T TELL ME HOW 'FURIOUS' YOU ARE!"

Jacob put a hand on Edward's shoulder, but Edward sent him flying back into the other room, breaking everything in sight.

"JACOB!" I cried.

I ran to him and tried to calm him down.

"Please, Jacob! Not now! Please baby don't do this right now!" I begged.

Jacob regained himself and wiped the blood from his forehead.

"That was unnecessary, Edward!" I said.

"He had it coming!" Edward shouted.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" Carlisle yelled. "We will solve this as a family."

"We're not a family without Emmett!" Bella stated.

"Speak of the devil." Jacob whispered.

Emmett walked through the door, right on key, and he already knew what was going on.

"Are the honeymooners here?" Emmett asked.

"You missed their big announcement and a small brawl." Edward replied.

"A brawl between you and Jacob? Without me?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Knock it off, Em." I said, sounding furious.

"No more fights." Carlisle said.  
He was always the peacemaker.

"So, is she great in bed, Jacob?" Emmett asked trying to sound like an arrogant jerk.

That was all Jacob had to hear.  
Instantly Jacob punched Emmett in the face.

Punches were being thrown at each other. Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper were trying to get them off each other, but they were at it real good.

"Jacob is thinking about you." Edward told me. "Thinking of you controls him from shifting."

Once they broke Nessie's favorite reading chair, Bella stopped the fight herself.

"BOTH OF YOU GUYS STOP IT!" Bella yelled.

I was about to reveal what Emmett had done once and for all.

"You wanna know if I was good in bed, Em? How were all of our female friends? Were they good too?" I finally spoke my mind.

Everybody stood there in silence.

"Don't turn this on me." he said.

"We knew about that too." Bella confessed.

I looked at Bella, shocked.

"How long did you know about that?" I asked.

"Awhile." Edward spoke up.

"You mean, you knew that Emmett was unfaithful to me this whole time? You didn't even tell me?" I could feel my throat getting lumpy. How I wish I could cry.

"We were trying to protect you." Edward said.

I couldn't believe they knew this whole time and didn't say anything. Emmett only stayed silent.

"Jacob knew too!" Bella threw in.

I looked at Jacob. He avoided eye contact with me all together.

"You knew?" I asked sounding hurt and betrayed.

"It wasn't my place to tell you." Jacob admitted.

"We started a relationship, and you didn't even tell me that you knew." I said.

"You already knew he was unfaithful by time we started all this. Why would I tell you about something you already had information about?" Jacob said in a guilty voice.

I couldn't believe this. Everybody kept this from me. I never would have thought that Jacob would keep this from me too. I gave him all of my trust and love, and he didn't tell me the truth from the start.

"To hell with all of you!" I said as I ran out of the house.

A/N: Uh oh! Everybody seemed to know about Emmett and nobody told Rosalie. What shall happen next? Stay tuned! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Thank you for those of you that have reviewed! Your guy's opinions really matter to me, so keep them coming! PLEASE! Thanks!

Chapter 18

JPOV

"ROSALIE!" I yelled as I ran after the love of my life.

Of course, she was faster than I was. But I was lucky enough to have adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Rosalie! Please!"

She kept running faster and I could barely keep up.

"Rose! Stop!"

I couldn't run fast enough in my human form, so I shifted fast.  
After running for about 20 minutes I finally caught up to her.

With one good leap, I caught her and pinned her to the ground. I quickly shifted back to my human form.

"Get off of me." Rosalie growled.

"Not until we talk about this." I replied.

"GET OFF!"

The next thing I knew, she threw me off of her so hard, that I hit a tree.

Everything went black. Everything began to fade away.  
My mind had rewound my whole relationship with Rosealie. From our first kiss, first "sexting" conversation, to our first time being intimate. They played back in my mind as if I had just died.

The next day...

"Jake?" I heard a small voice call. "Are you okay?"

It was Alice.

I opened my swollen eyes and tried to look at her. I looked over to see that I was hooked up to some of Carlisle's medical equipment.

"What happened?" I asked, sounding weak and helpless.

"Rosalie threw you about 50 feet, and you slammed into a tree."

"Who..who found me?" I asked.

"I did." Emmett suddenly voiced in.

"How.."

"I followed you guys." he said.  
"I stayed behind to let you guys talk, and then I smelled blood so I had to see what had happened."

I felt the back of my bandaged head. There was a huge bump, along with some dry blood.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"We don't know." Alice replied.

I began to unhook myself from all the equipment, but Emmett stopped me.

"No way, Jacob." he said.

"I have to find her." I pleaded.

Carlisle quickly ran in.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Jacob is trying to go after Rosalie." Emmett replied.

"Not in your condition, Jacob." Carlisle replied.

"But-" before I could argue, Rosalie walked through the door.

"Found her." Alice said shyly, trying to ease the tension.

"Can you give us a minute?" Rosalie shyly asked.

The three of them began to leave, before Emmett left he hugged Rosalie.

"I want you to be happy." he whispered, and then he kissed her forehead.

"Rose-" I began.

I couldn't even speak, because I was so weak.

"Don't speak." she said.

"I.."

My words were cut off by her kiss.

"I'm so sorry." she said.

She was holding my arm so tightly that it left a fresh bruise.

"I am so sorry, Jacob."

"Rose, please-"

Just then, I felt my arm get damp.

"Are you crying?" I asked.

She had no idea. She wiped her eyes and looked at the tear residue.

"Yeah, I guess I am." she said.

"So you're not so ice cold after all." I chuckled weakly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I've felt better." I smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

She was already bringing up the Emmett conflict again.

"I..was trying to protect you." I confessed. "I knew you were filled up with so many unbottled emotions. I knew you were going to explode if I told you. Plus, I didn't knew I loved you back then. I still thought you were an 'ice cold Barbie.'"

This made her chuckle.

"Yeah, I remember those days." she said as she kissed my hand.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I know you were all looking out for me." she said.

"We're a family." I replied smiling.

"Well, we can try to be." she said with a little bit of sadness.

"They'll come around." I said.

"How bad are you hurt?" she asked.

I laughed. "Well, you are stronger then I thought you were."

"You should have known. We broke A LOT of furniture, remember?" Rosalie replied in a flirty tone.

"Yeah, but that was when you were happy at least."

"Well-" she was about to reply.

Just then a small knock was heard at the door. It was Edward and Bella.

"Hi." Rosalie said, still holding my hand.

"Are you guys okay?" Edward asked.

"Never better." Rosalie replied.

"Do you need anything?" Bella asked.

To my surprise, they were very friendly.

"No?" she asked sounding a little confused.

"You Uh..you got some loud thoughts." Edward spoke up.

"Who?" we both asked at the same time.

Bella chuckled. "Both of you!"

"I read your thoughts the most today, Rose." he said. "I never knew you could love somebody so much."

"You have our support, because we know you guys are serious about each other." Bella said.

Rosalie looked at me and smiled.

"I never knew you could love Jake." Bella said, sounding uncomfortable.

"I'm still here." I choked.

Bella laughed. "I know you are."

"Edward." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you read my pack's thoughts?" I asked.

Edward came over and patted my chest.

"Sure." he said.

Edward broke into a blank stare for a few minutes before he turned to face me.

"They want an explanation, right away." he said.

"Are they upset?" I asked.

Edward stayed quiet for a little while longer.

"Edward?" Rosalie asked.

Finally, he snapped out of it.

"They're very upset." he replied.

"About their relationship?" Bella asked sounding confused.

"No, they're upset because one of their own is hurt." Edward said.

"And they want Rosalie to pay."

A/N: Woah! Now the pack is involved. Do you think that the whole family is okay with their relationship? What will the pack do to Rosealie? Stay tuned! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Review for more!

Chapter 19

RPOV

"They want ME to pay?" I asked.

Jacob got up fast but was defeated by a bolt of pain.

"They...can't." he managed to get out. "I...won't...let them."

"They want Rosalie to own up to her mistake. They think she owes them that." Edward said.

"It was nothing but a sincere and total accident!" I exclaimed.

Just as we were about to argue some more, Emmett came in.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"My...pack." was all Jacob could say.

"Jacob's pack wants Rosalie to explain to them what is going on." Edward explained. "Don't take it so violently, Rose."

"It's kind of hard not too." I whispered.

The rest of the family was talking amongst themselves, while Jacob and I talked in a hushed tone.

"Should I be worried?" I asked him sounding scared.

He only shook his head. "They took my imprint on Nessie well. They should be okay. As long as they know it was only an accident, they won't attack."

After explaining his pack's intentions, Jacob passed out.

I shook him to wake up. He didn't respond. Just as I was about to panic, Carlisle came in.  
He carefully examined Jacob.

"He's exhausted." Carlisle spoke up.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked sounding worried.

"Yes, just let him sleep. There's no need to worry." he replied.

"Wish I could pass out like that." Emmett said.

"You still sleep." Bella said sarcastically. "All the time!"

I sort of laughed. I started to remember all the times he was 'too tired' to be romantic with me. What a big liar.

With Jacob, I never felt empty and alone. I loved him and he loved me. That's all that mattered to my frozen and cold heart.

"What should we do about the pack?" Edward asked.

"Fight them." Emmett said. "It's easy and the only way to settle things."

"We don't know what their intentions are. Plus, they saved a majority of our lives when we fought the Volturi." I reminded them.

"Rosalie is right." Carlisle jumped in. "If we fight, there will be unnecessary conflict."

"I think Rosalie should talk to them alone." Bella said.

"I'll go with her." Emmett said. "After all, she's still my wife."

I laughed. "Oh yes, I love another man, but I'm still your 'wife'. That's real charming."

"Okay, okay. I still care about you. Bottom line." he replied.

"So it's settled. Rosalie and Emmett go talk to Jacob's pack." Carlisle reassured everyone.

"What about Jacob?" I asked. "I don't want to leave knowing he's hurt."

A loud snore erupted the room.  
I looked over at Jacob. He was in a deep sleep.

"I think he'll be okay." Bella chuckled.

"The pack wants to meet, now." Edward said.

"We should get a move on, Rose." Emmett said.

I nodded. I walked over to Jacob. I knew he wouldn't hear me, but I still talked to him.

"I love you, Jacob. I promise we will be able to live happily ever after one day." I said all I needed to and then kissed him goodbye.

"You ready?" Emmett asked.

"More than ever." I replied.

-

We ran to the woods and I was scared the entire time. Finally, after what seemed like days of running, we reached the pack's preferable destination to talk.

They were all in their human form, which surprised me.  
Finally, Sam spoke up.

"Where's Jacob?" he asked, demandingly.

"He's resting." I replied. My arms were crossed, because I initially had my guard up.

"What did you do to him, huh?" Jared asked.

"I accidentally hurt him. It was all an accident. I take full responsibility." I replied.

"I told you we couldn't trust them." Leah said.

"She didn't do anything wrong. Jacob was trying to talk to her, and it all went downhill." Emmett said.

I knew Emmett really had his guard up. No amount of convincing could get him to bring it down.

"You guys go real hardcore, huh?" Paul threw in, trying to sound funny.

"Yeah, too much 'hanky panky'!" Jared laughed.

I only glared at the them. They really were smelly and ignorant mutts.

"Did he imprint on you?" Sam asked, trying to address the real conflict.

I stayed silent for a few seconds. A few moments was too much for Sam.

"Did he IMPRINT on you?" he asked again.

"Calm, down Sam." Seth spoke up.

Sam only looked at him and gave him a 'shut up, or else' look.

I finally answered his question.

"No." I confessed and looked down at my feet.

"Wow." Jared said. "If I were Jake, I would imprint on this hottie too."

"Be quiet, Jared!" Sam snapped.

Jared put his head down and stayed quiet.

"You do know he has already imprinted, don't you?" Leah asked.

"Yes, I do." I replied in a bitchy tone.

"Then why did you start this?" Sam asked me.

"Because she loves him." Emmett threw in.

The pack members only looked at each other in confusion.

"And he loves me." I replied in return.

"Is that even possible?" Seth asked.

Sam stayed quiet. Finally he spoke up.

"It's very rare." Sam said. "It doesn't happen to a lot of us."

I figured since we were all here, I would ask any questions that I had now.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"It means Jake likes to get a lot of ass." Paul laughed.

Sam only ignored his comment.

"It means that Jacob has a powerful and unbreakable bond with you. Not necessarily an imprint, but a strong connection." Sam replied.

"What does this mean for Renesmee?" Emmett asked.

"He'll still be in her life, just as a guardian."

I suddenly switched the topic of the conversation back to me.

"What does this mean for me? Am I a threat to the pack?"

"Let me just tell you the truth." Sam confessed. "If you hurt Jacob or threaten him, then you will be."

I swallowed hard.

"That won't be a problem. I love him." I said.

"I really hope you mean that." Sam said.

I nodded. I knew deep down that I really meant it.

"Then it's settled?" I asked.

Sam only held his hand out. I shook it in return.

"Tell Jacob to come talk to us when he is well rested." he said.

"Yes, please tell him." Seth said.

"Thank you." I said.

Sam motioned for his pack to follow him out of the woods.  
I was glad his encounter was done and over with. Jacob would be so proud of me for talking to them on my own.

"C'mon." Emmett said. "Let's go check on Jacob."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm a lot better knowing that you are happy. I'm sorry for putting you through hell." he replied.

"I forgive you. Thanks." I said.

We ran off to go back home. When we returned, Jacob was awake.

He looked disturbed. Just when all my worries went away, they came right back and hit me like a ton of bricks.

A/N: REVIEW! Thank you!


	20. Chapter 20

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: Hey guys! Well, it's about time for this story to come to an end. But I will be writing another Rosalie/Jacob story! Thanks for those of you who have followed and reviewed this story. It makes me happy to write for your guy's entertainment. Well enjoy! REVIEW! :)

Chapter 20

JPOV

I woke up quickly from another bad dream. I was sweaty and disoriented. This dream really scared me.

"Jake?" Bella called. "Are you okay?"

"I..."

"Bad dream?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I replied.

"I somehow heard the whole thing." he answered.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"There was fire. Rosalie was screaming. And I forget the rest." I said.

"That's what I heard." Edward said.

"Don't worry, Jake. People have bad dreams all the time. When Edward left I had a ton of bad dreams every night."

"But I've never had these kind of dreams before. It's scary to me."

Just then Rosalie walked in. She was wearing a smile, that soon faded to a frown when she saw my facial expression. She immediately ran over to me.

"Are you okay, baby?" she asked me.

My facial expression couldn't lie to her. I had to tell her the truth.

"It was another dream." I told her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"There was fire and screaming. Now it's kind of a blur."

Rosalie only stood in silence.  
She looked at Edward to make sure I was telling her the truth.

"He's telling the truth." Edward said.

"Who was screaming? Why was there fire? Why-"

"Rosalie, calm down." I said. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I brought her head down for a kiss.

"Positive." I replied.

She smiled and caressed my hair. We almost forgot that the rest of the family was still in the same room as us.

Edward cleared his throat. "Well we'll leave you two alone."

After they all left, Rosalie kissed me deeply and passionately.

"Where were you?" I asked while wiping my lips.

She stayed silent for a little while.

"I...talked to your pack."

I sat straight up and onto my feet.

"You what?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Calm down. Emmett went with me and we talked everything out." she said.

I grabbed her and studied her. "If they did as much as lay a hand on you-"

"They didn't touch me. Sam only shook my hand. That's it. But they want you to go see them as soon as you are better." she replied.

I nodded, and then got dressed quickly.

"You're going right now?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. I have some questions for Sam.

Rosalie didn't protest. Instead, she put her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you more." I replied.

I walked out the doors and quickly shifted. I knew exactly where Sam was.

He was in his human form, so I shifted back.

"Sam-"

He put his hands up for silence.

"I already know." he said.

I looked at him and made sure he was alone.

"I'm confused." I confessed.

"About?" Sam asked.

"I've been having dreams. Scary ones. They've been bothering me."

Sam chuckled. He was amused with my fear.

"Well thanks for laughing."

"Sorry, Jacob." he replied. "I didn't know that something like this would scare you."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I used to have those dreams too when Emily and I were newly in love. Was there some sort of disaster?"

"YES!" I said. He must've been reading my mind.

"It's a dream we have when we're drawn to somebody. It makes us more powerful when we're protecting them." he said.  
"They're meant to scare us."

I was still confused.

"So these are good?" I asked.

"Good for our power, yes. But bad for our rest. Whenever I had these dreams, I couldn't sleep for days."

"So these are supposed to make me more territorial over Renesmee and Rosalie?"

Sam nodded. "And everyone else you care about. The pack and the Cullens in particular."

I finally got it now. It all made sense.

"What about my attraction to Rosalie even though I have an imprint?"

"Well, you are meant to be Renesmee's guardian. Rosalie is your lover. See the difference?" he replied.

I never thought of it that way.

"I guess that makes sense."

Sam put a hand on my shoulder.

"Jake, you're a strong and powerful warrior. You deserve to be happily in live with whoever you want. But if she or anybody else hurts you, there will be consequences."

I let out a half laugh. "Don't worry, Sam."

We hugged instantly. We were not blood related, but we were still bothers by heart.

"The rest of the pack is happy for you too. They teased Rosalie at first, but then I put them in your shoes. They understood a little bit better." Sam said.

"Good." I smiled. "I'll see you guys later."

"Be safe, Jake." Sam replied.

I ran back to the Cullen home. I couldn't wait to see Rosalie.

A/N: The next chapter is the final chapter! REVIEW! Thanks.  
Next chapter is from a general POV.


	21. Chapter 21

*Disclaimer: all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.*

A/N: This is the end! Thank you all so much for the reviews and support! I hope you follow my next Rosalie/Jacob story (I love the paring.) You guys are awesome! Thank you!

Chapter 21

THE END

General POV

_1 year later...  
_

Jacob walked up the steps o the Cullen home. He felt relaxed and secure of where he was.

Rosalie was waiting for him at the steps of their home.

"Hi, Jacob." she greeted.

"Hi, Rosalie." he returned.

"Nessie is waiting for you. She is really excited for her birthday."

Jacob chuckled. "So am I."

Instantly Jacob grabbed Rosalie and brought her into a kiss.

"Remember where we were this time last year?" Rosalie asked.

Jacob laughed. "I remember."

The two walked into the house to be greeted by a taller and older, Renesmee.

"Hi, Jake!" she said. "What do you and aunt Rosalie get me?"

"Oh Nessie! You love presents, don't you?" Jacob asked.

"Is that bad?" she asked.

Rosalie only smiled and whispered to Jacob to give her the present.

Jacob pulled out an envelope out of his jacket.

"Okay Ness, but first, what do say to Jacob and I?" Rosalie asked.

"Thank you!" she sang.

Renesmee opened the card and cheered with Glee.

"Wow! A gift card for a shopping trip!" she yelled.

"Oh great, Rosalie. Get her to be like you." Emmett said.

Emmett had Tanya, their long time friend, on his arm.

"She's going to be a diva too." Tanya laughed.

"Oh great." Bella complained.

"I wanna dress like aunt Rosalie." Renesmee laughed.

They all laughed together. Alice came in and grabbed Rosalie and Jacob by their hands.

"C'mon you two." she said.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"It's a surprise." Bella laughed.

Alice lead the two lovers into the kitchen. On the table sat a huge cake that said 'Congratulations, Rosalie and Jacob!'.

"What's this?" Rosalie asked while smiling.

"Not only is it Nessie's birth anniversary, but it is also your guy's anniversary too." Esme said.

"This is great, but you guys don't eat." Jacob said sounding disappointed.

"Well I wish you guys reminded me of that!" Emmett laughed.

Rosalie smiled. "This was your idea, Em?"

Emmett only smiled. Rosalie hugged him and thanked him.

"I hope you guys are happy." Renesmee said.

"Aww, we are Ness. Thank you." Jacob said as he kissed her cheek.

"Well, Jake, dig in!" Alice said.

Jacob laughed. "Maybe later."

"Well how about we play some baseball for Nessie's birthday? It's nice and stormy outside." Edward suggested.

"Oh can we, please?" Renesmee begged.

"Sure, why not?" Carlisle laughed.

All of the Cullens began to gather their equipment and head out the door.

"You guys coming?" Bella asked.

"Nope, I just got my hair done." Rosalie said while stroking her long, blonde hair.

Bella laughed and gave a smirk.

"What about you, Jake?" she asked.

"Nah, I suck at baseball, and if it rains, I'll smell a lot worse." Jacob replied while laughing.

"Okay, but you're missing out." Bella replied.

"C'mon, mommy! It's starting to thunder really loud!" Renesmee cheered.

"See you later, guys." Emmett said.

Rosalie and Jacob were alone.  
Instead of staying on separate sides of the room, they stood together. Hand in hand.

"This is perfect." Rosalie spoke up.

"It's more than perfect." Jacob replied.

They both turned to face each other and look into one another's eyes.

"I love you, Jacob Black." Rosalie whispered.

Jacob kissed Rosalie. He tightly squeezed her.

"I love you more, Rosalie Hale." Jacob whispered back.

The two lovers then went outside to listen to their family play baseball, synced with the thunder storms.

Both of their worlds collided so powerfully. They were destined to be lovers. Rosalie and Jacob somehow managed to bring their separate and different into a new stage of love and promises.

They lived and shared one world, together.

THE END

A/N: Thank you all! Most importantly, thank you Stephanie Meyer for creating these characters. I hope you enjoyed! All of your support had been greatly appreciated. Much love!

-DareDevil16

Coming Soon:

One  
By: DareDevil16

Another Jacob/Rosalie story


End file.
